Totally Spies episode 201 Evil GLADIS again
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies, Victor, Silvana and the Twister Twins are sent to the WOOHP recycling facility to investigate odd events there. As they are there they saw that Brain has broken out from the WOOHP containment facility and reprogrammed G.L.A.D.I.S into making her evil again, and use the materials at the facility to build a robot army. In the b-story Victor and the twins are modeling.


Totally Spies episode 201: Evil G.L.A.D.I.S Again

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP RECYCLING FACILITY NIGH TIME

In the grounds of the recycling plant, a plant worker is running down the road getting away from something. Suddenly recycled robots chase right after the worker.

The worker continues to run away from the robots. All of a sudden long robot arms came out from the ground and grab the worker and lifts him up into the air.

THE WORKER

What do you want with me?

G.L.A.D.I.S (V.O)

Nothing, my creator wants to get rid of all workers here at the recycling facility, so he could start world war 3.

The robot arms flings the worker out from the facility.

G.L.A.D.I.S

All of the workers are out of here master.

BRAIN

Good, now it's time for us to start World War 3.

The robots gather around Brain and G.L.A.D.I.S.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM DYATIME THE NEXT DAY

In the Spies' Penthouse Victor and the Twister Twins are modeling while the Spies are sowing some fabric on their bodies. Alex pocks Victor in the shoulder with the needle.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ouch, hey watch it Alex.

ALEX

Sorry Victor

TYLER TWISTER

Could you girls use real dummies instead of us?

SAM

Sorry boys, but our junior runway modal assignment needs to be made with real modals.

THOMAS TWISTER

Could you girl make the cloths first and then we put them on.

CLOVER

Oh please, we won't miss out on the fun pocking you with the needles.

Then Mimi came into the penthouse through the sliding doors.

MIMI

Hey there, are you guys the modals for Sam, Clover and Alex's project?

THOMAS TWISTER

Of course we are and it's embarrassing.

TYLER TWISTER

You are not the one who is wearing a skirt.

CLOVER

It's not a skirt Tyler it's a kilt.

Mandy came into the penthouse.

MANDY

There you are Mimi, you have an outfit to modal.

MIMI

But Mandy that outfit you made is so.

MANDY

(interrupted)

Great right, now come on.

Mandy grabs Mimi's hand and goes out through the open screen door.

The Spies, Victor, and the Twister Twins got WOOHPed down the floor.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE

Silvana was leaning on the wall tuning her guitar .The Spies, Victor and the Twister Twins fall from the WOOHP tunnels and fall onto the floor with Victor face first on Clover's breast, Thomas face first on Sam's breast and Tyler face first on Alex's breast.

CLOVER

Victor.

SAM

Thomas.

ALEX

Tyler, or is it Thomas?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry.

THOMAS TYLER

I am Thomas, Tyler is on top of Alex.

SILVANA SAGA

It beats having the twins on top of me.

JERRY

Now that I have you here, I have an important assignment for you.

The Spies, Victor, Silvana and the Twister Twins transform into their spy uniforms.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What are we dealing with Jerry?

JERRY

There was an attack at the WOOHP recycling facility, where all of the employees are literally thrown away from the facility.

SAM

Who want to do that?

JERRY

I don't know, but when I contacted G.L.A.D.I.S she didn't answer.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I want to ask who's G.A.L.D.I.S?

TYLER TWISTER

Is she the former boss of WOOHP?

SILVANA SAGA

Or your girlfriend?

JERRY

(blushes)

No, she's not. She is a machine that stands for Gadget lending and distribution interactive system.

ALEX

We used to work with G.L.A.D.I.S.

CLOVER

But she became bossy and now she works at the recycling facility.

SAM

I didn't knew G.L.A.D.I.S was transfer to a new part of WOOHP.

JERRY

She is now, and here are your gadgets for this mission.

Jerry presses a button on his desk reveling the gadgets from the desk.

JERRY

For this mission you'll be needing the Drill Heel Boots, the Monster Grip Hairclip, the tough as nails nail polish remover, the X-Ray and Laser Firing Sunglasses, the Supersonic hearing and Signal Jammer Ear buds.

SILVANA SAGA

I think those won't work at the recycling facility.

JERRY

But these will, the Very Hard Hardhat, a hardhat that can withstand any impact. And for the boys you'll be having the Anything Control Remote Control, and the Frisbee shield.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks Jerry. Now let's get our mission on.

TYLER TWISTER

Totally, I am so glad I don't have the skirt on.

CLOVER

For the last time it's a kilt.

Jerry presses a button on his desk and sucking up the Spies and the others upward into the WOOHP tunnel.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP RECYCLING FACILITY DAYTIME SUNNY

The Spies, Victor, the Twister Twins and Silvana leap from the WOOHP jet and parachutes down from the sky.

SAM

There it is the Recycling facility.

CLOVER

It's not like a normal recycling facility.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry told me about this facility. This place recycles old gadgets into brand new ones.

ALEX

So the gadgets we are using now are made from old gadgets?

SAM

Looks like it.

Suddenly the Spies and the others got hit by an invisible force field and got electrocuted and slide down the force field.

THOMAS TWISTER

Did we just bumped into an invisible force field?

SILVANA SAGA

Looks that way.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Man I am so shocked from that, my ears are ringing.

CLOVER

Those aren't your ears that's my phone.

Clover takes her phone out form her pocket and puts it up against her ear.

CLOVER

(into her phone)

Hello

INTERCUT AS NEEDED - CLOVER AND MIMI ON PHONE

MIMI

Hey Clover, so are you girls on a mission now, or working on your clothes?

CLOVER

We are on a mission right now, but we have time to finish our assignment before next week.

MIMI

Yeah about that, the assignment is pushed up until tomorrow.

CLOVER

What. Tomorrow but why?

MIMI

Professor Plunket wants to see how well the kids including me how to walk on the runway, without getting stage fright.

MANDY

Enough talking to the loser you need to work on your walk.

END INTERCUT

ALEX

Was that Mandy?

CLOVER

No it was Mimi.

SAM

Well that's sweet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls we need to focus, now how could we go through this force field?

SILVANA SAGA

I could shoot out a powerful shockwave at the force field making us go through it.

SAM

Instead of going through it, we can go under it, with our Drill Heel Boots.

The Spies activate their drill heel boots and dig underneath the force field.

They pop out inside of the force field of the recycling facility. They see that the facility is busy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you see what I see?

ALEX

Totally, it looks like that the facility is busy.

SAM

Or the force field projects an image that makes us think that the facility is empty.

SILVANA SAGA

And on the inside it's busy.

THOMAS TWISTER

So why are there workers here?

Tyler walks up to a worker and touch him but it was really a hologram.

TYLER TWISTER

They aren't real, they are holograms.

Sam kneels to the ground and see the holograms wheels on them.

SAM

Look these holograms have wheels on them.

CLOVER

Do we know who made them and controlling them?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We have to find out at the tower will provide us with answers.

All of a sudden laser fire came out from the ground and aimed right at the Spies and the others.

ALEX

Guys we have an obstacle on our hands.

The laser fire right at them. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Shield it-fomisted from his hands and block the laser fire.

SILVANA SAGA

This isn't good.

CLOVER

The laser cannon pop up from the ground so they won't let us go to the tower.

THOMAS TWISTER

We have to jam the signal with something.

SAM

With our Supersonic hearing and Signal Jammer Ear buds.

The Spies and Silvana put on their Supersonic hearing and Signal Jammer Ear Buds and activate them. But nothing happened.

SILVANA SAGA

This supposed to deactivate them. What's going on?

CLOVER

Jerry must gave us a fake gadget.

SAM

It's not the gadget something is making the technology un-jam able.

ALEX

Is there another way to stop them?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

With some razor sharp leaves.

Victor fire razor sharp leaves from the Shield it- fomisted right at the laser cannons chopping them and disabling them.

THOMAS TWISTER

That's awesome Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

SILVANA SAGA

Now come on we have to get to the tower.

They run down the path right towards the tower.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP RECYCLING FACILITY TOWER FRONT ENTRANCE

They reach the front door of the tower. Clover takes out the Tough as nail nail polish remover on the door making a big hole on the metal door.

They go through the hole and into the tower.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP RECYCLING FACILITY TOWER HALLWAY

They enter into the front hallway and the hole closed behind them.

G.A.L.D.I.S (V.O)

Oh hello girls, it's so good to see you again and your sidekicks.

SILVANA SAGA

Sidekick? Really.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know, I get that a lot.

SILVANA SAGA

No one calls me a sidekick.

THOMAS TWISTER

(asked)

Whose voice was that?

ALEX

That was G.A.L.D.I.S's voice.

SILVANA SAGA

So if she is here, why does she sound so evil?

G.A.D.L.I.S (V.O)

Because I am evil, Silvana.

SILVANA SAGA

How did she know my name?

SAM

Something is wrong with G.A.D.L.I.S

CLOVER

I know, she used have a serious attitude and has bossy ways, but she is not evil.

ALEX

Oh yeah, remember that Christmas party where I spill some cranberry sauce on her and made her evil.

CLOVER

You got that right.

SAM

Wait a minute.

Suddenly laser cannons came out from the ceiling and aim right at the Spies and the others. They fire their lasers right at the Spies and the others. Silvana fires lasers from her guitar right at the laser cannons hitting them making them explode.

Suddenly missile launchers come out from the floor. The missile launchers fire missiles right at the Spies and the others. They dodge the attack.

SAM

We have to get to the top without getting hit by the missiles.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

We're all over it.

The Twister Twins flap their hands making wind to come out from their hands hitting the incoming missiles making them blow away from the Spies and the others hitting the walls and making smoke to come out from the destroyed missiles.

They run through the smoke and run down the hall.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP RECYLING FACILITY TOWER STAIRWELL

Clover kicks down the door to the stairwell and they all run up the stairs. Suddenly lasers come out from the walls and aimed right at them.

CLOVER

Oh come on more lasers.

SAM

Let's us out Bungee Belts to go upward to the top.

Victor hold onto Clover, Silvana hold onto Sam and the Twister Twins hold onto Alex and they all launch upward through as the lasers fire right onto the bottom floor.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP RECYCLING FACILITY TOWER TOP FLOOR CONTROL ROOM

Alex kicks down the door to the top of the tower in the control room. The Spies, Victor, Silvana, and the Twister Twins enter into the room. All of a sudden 7 robotic arms came down from the ceiling and grab them and lifted them up into the air.

TYLER TWISTER

Oh no, robots are taking control of this facility.

THOMAS TWISTER

This is one twisted mission we are on.

G.A.L.D.I.S

That's correct little boys, I am in control of this facility now.

SAM

G.A.L.D.I.S, this isn't you, you were a friend of ours.

CLOVER

Totally, you used to hand us our gadgets for each mission, you used to complement us, on our style making us feel special that kind of stuff.

G.A.D.L.I.S

Sorry girls, but the only friend I have now is the Brain.

SILVANA SAGA

Wait, who's the Brain?

The Brain reveled himself from behind the spinning chair.

BRAIN

That would be me.

ALEX

The Brain.

BRAIN

In the flesh and in person.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you're the Brain, what a big head you have.

BRAIN

True words from your sidekick of yours.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Again with the sidekick talk, I am not their sidekick, I am their friend.

THOMAS TWISTER

Total sidekick.

SAM

Wait you supposed to be in the WOOHP containment facility

BRAIN

Oh I was, but I remotely control G.A.L.D.I.S from WOOHP prison and she break me free.

CLOVER

SO why are you here at the recycling facility?

BRAIN

I am here to recycle all of the old gadgets into satellites to mind control all of the world leaders to start a new world war.

SILVANA SAGA

Great, an evil way to go green and all.

BRAIN

Sometimes you have to go green into world domination.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You won't get away with this.

BRAIN

We will see about that.

(to G.A.L.D.I.S)

Get rid of them.

G.A.L.D.I.S

As you wish my master.

A trap door opens up from the floor and the robotic arms throw the Spies and the others down the trap door.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP RECYCLING FACILITY TRASH ROOM

The Spies and the others land down into the trash room.

CLOVER

Oh great we are in the trash room.

ALEX

I know I thought this place is for recycling?

THOMAS TWISTER

Do they recycle garbage here?

SAM

I think they don't have the technology for that.

All of a sudden the walls in the trash room start to move onto the Spies and the others.

SILVANA SAGA

Oh no the walls are moving in on us.

TYLER TWISTER

Try to push back on them.

They push against the walls but their feet slide on the floor due to the pressure from the walls.

ALEX

Oh no the walls are too strong.

CLOVER

We have to do something fast or we will be spy pancakes.

SILVANA SAGA

How about using the Anything Remote Control again to stop it.

THOMAS TWISTER

Doesn't that work last time?

SAM

It's our last resort.

Tyler takes out from anything remote control out from Victor's backpack at press a button on it making the walls of the trash room to stop.

ALEX

Hey, the walls stop moving.

CLOVER

Apparently the technology on the outside of the facility are made of something that won't effect the technology.

SAM

You mean anti electromagnet right?

CLOVER

Totally.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now let's fly on out of here.

(to the Twister Twins)

Thomas, Tyler.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

On it.

The Twister Twins run around the Spies, Victor and Silvana and make them float into the air and out through the hole.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP RECYCLING FACILITY OUTSIDE GROUNDS DAYTIME

On the grounds of the WOOHP recycling facility Brian and G.L.A.D.I.S are on the outside ground. Missiles come out from the ground. Suddenly the Monster Grip Hair Clip wraps itself around the missiles and making them all explode.

BRIAN

What, my missiles

(To G.L.A.D.I.S)

G.L.A.D.I.S get more missiles out here now.

G.L.A.D.I.S

As you wish master.

From the ground the Spies, Victor, Silvana and the Twister Twins came out from the holes where the missiles were.

BRIAN

You supposed to be crushed into pieces.

SAM

We decide to come out for some air.

THE TWISTER TWINS

And to kick your butt.

SILVANA SAGA

You said it boys.

G.L.A.D.I.S

You Spies won't be a match for Brian's robotic army, made out from recycled robots.

The robots come out from the ground and charge right towards the Spies and the others. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make a shield it formist out from the ground and push back the robots.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can't hold them back this long.

ALEX

We have to get G.L.A.D.I.S back to normal.

SAM

How about we use Silvana's guitar with a combination of Victor's electromagnetic plant we can power down G.L.A.D.I.S.

CLOVER

Good idea Sammy, but how could we get pass the robots?

THE TWISTER TWINS

Leave it to us.

The Twister Twins blow away the robots and launch them up into the air. The Spies and the others run directly at Brain and G.L.A.D.I.S. G.L.A.D.I.S fires lasers directly at the Spies and the others. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow roots all over G.L.A.D.I.S.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Stupid roots can't stop me.

G.L.A.D.I.S made her robotic arm into a buzz saw and cuts down the roots covering her, but the roots are too strong.

G.L.A.D.I.S

What is this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We don't officially met, my name is Victor Vanderfleet the son of Violet Vanderfleet and I have plant manipulation powers that allow me to make plants liter then air or stronger then steel.

Victor fires razor sharp grasses out from the ground directly at G.L.A.D.I.S hitting her and making her fall to the ground. G.L.A.D.I.S floats up off from the ground and fire more lasers right at the Spies and the others. The Frisbee shield got hit by the powerful lasers and break into pieces.

TYLER TWISTER

Well there goes our other line of defence.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the tree on the outside fence in the air and throws it right at G.L.A.D.I.S hitting her from behind and knocking her onto the ground.

SAM

Don't hit her too hard we have to tell her who she really is.

SILVANA SAGA

Time for her to have a little shock.

Silvana slash onto her guitar making a shockwave to shoot out from it hitting G.L.A.D.I.S and Victor grows the EMPtricks out from the ground and fire electricity at G.L.A.D.I.S, but it didn't affect her at all.

BRAIN

I know that you will return G.L.A.D.I.S to normal but I made some improvements to her so she won't be effected by electromagnetism.

G.L.A.D.I.S

He also gave me another upgrade. This.

G.L.A.D.I.S grows bigger into a giant. She throws a punch downward at the Spies and the others. The Twister Twins throws the Frisbee shield blocking the giant punch. Victor fire giant roots out from the ground and wraps them around G.L.A.D.I.S's arm.

SILVANA SAGA

Looks like she has some more upgrades.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know there is no way to get her back to normal.

SAM

Wait old G.L.A.D.I.S

CLOVER

Wait don't call a lady old, either she is human or a robot.

ALEX

I think what Sammy is saying is that we have to remind G.L.A.D.I.S.

SILVANA SAGA

You girls do that while we take care of Brain.

The Spies launch themselves with their jetpack backpacks towards G.L.A.D.I.S. Victor, Silvana and the Twister Twins face against Brain. Brain charges directly at them.

BRAIN

When I get like this, there is nothing to stop me.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate in the air.

BRAIN

Wait what is this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can also use my powers to levitate people in the air if they have vitamin C in their bodies.

THOMAS TWISTER

So he does have vitamin C in his body.

SILVANA SAGA

What a trick.

Suddenly robots came directly at them. The Twister Twins blow large gust of winds right at them and Silvana fire lasers from her guitar directly at the robots hitting them and making them explode. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow a tree out from the ground and stick Brain to the tree and fire razor sharp leaves directly at the incoming robots hitting them and shredding them into pieces.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This ends here.

Victor grows the Missillist-O-Floorist out from the ground and fire missiles directly at more of the robots hitting them and making them all explode. More robots came out from the smoke and run right towards them. Silvana fire electricity at the incoming robots and hitting them and making them explode. The Twister Twins spin around in a circle and suck all of the robots into the twister and launching them upward into the air.

THOMAS TWISTER

There goes the robots.

TYLER TWISTER

So what now with Brain?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the tree that Brain is stuck on and sucks him right into the tree.

BRAIN

What is this? No!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't worry the tree is sending him back to the WOOHP containment facility.

G.L.A.D.I.S fires lasers directly at the spies. The Spies dodges the attack and fly straight towards G.L.A.D.I.S.

G.L.A.D.I.S

You think that you Spies can defeat me with those so called gadgets of yours.

CLOVER

Um hello you are the one who gave us these gadgets while you work for Jerry.

ALEX

Totally remember you work for him and for us.

SAM

Please remember.

G.L.A.D.I.S

I don't remember those days.

G.L.A.D.I.S fire lasers at the spies and hitting Clover and Alex and making the middle of the spy uniforms to burn. They pat on them making the burn to go away. Sam puts on the X-Ray and Laser Firing Sunglasses.

CLOVER

G.L.A.D.I.S that hurts.

ALEX

Why isn't G.L.A.D.I.S listening to us?

SAM

I know why.

SAM'S P.O.V X-RAY SUNGLASSES

Sam sees that G.L.A.D.I.S's memory chip is removed.

SAM (V.O)

Brain has her memory chip removed. And replaced with a Virus chip.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

We have to remove that chip out from her mainframe right now.

Sam fires the lasers from the sunglasses at G.L.A.D.I.S but the lasers reflect off from G.L.A.D.I.S.

CLOVER

It's not working.

ALEX

What do we do now?

SILVANA SAGA

How about this.

Silvana swings her guitar in axe mode and slice G.L.A.D.I.S in half. The 2 halves of G.L.A.D.I.S falls to the ground. The Spies land down onto the ground.

SAM

Why did you do that?

SILVANA SAGA

I thought this is the only way to stop G.L.A.D.I.S, but I was wrong.

BRAIN

Who cares there is no way to put her back together again.

CLOVER

Oh if there is a will there is away.

FADE TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER

Back at WOOHP in Jerry's office Jerry was sitting at his desk while the others are sitting on the couch.

SILVANA SAGA

So sorry about the mission Jerry.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally G.L.A.D.I.S was too strong.

JERRY

Well due to the mission you have at the facility, we successfully save G.L.A.D.I.S and put her brain into a newer robot body.

G.L.A.D.I.S in her newer robot body walk into the office. G. .I.S's new body is humanoid, she is wearing a silver cat suit and has long pink hair and has blue eyes.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Hello spies, glad to be working with you again.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(blushing)

Wow, um G.L.A.D.I.S your new body is

THE TWISTER TWINS

Hot

ALEX

Boy's language.

G.L.A.D.I.S

With my new body I can fly with the help of my rocket boots, fire lasers from my eyes, can transform both of my arms into laser cannons, fire missiles from my back and projects a force field from my hands.

JERRY

And with Brain back in the containment facility, G.L.A.D.I.S can be part of WOOHP once again.

CLOVER

Speaking of which we have to get back to work on the junior fashion design for tomorrow.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS RUNWAY DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

At the runway in the campus grounds some of the kids are walking on the runway. Everyone are clapping for them

PROFESSOR PLUNKET

Wow now that is what overalls are good for, work it kids, work it. Alright next up is Mimi.

Mandy and Mimi pock their heads out from the currants with a tired look upon Mimi's face.

MANDY

Now Mimi go out there and work it.

Mandy pushes Mimi out onto the runway and Mimi was wearing a pink dress with a big purple bow. Mimi collapsed onto the runway and falls asleep.

MANDY

Mimi what the heck?

MIMI

I am too tired from that all night walk training, I kind of give up,

MANDY

What.

PROFESSOR PLUNKET

Alright Mandy take your cousin off the runway and we can bring out Victor, Thomas and Tyler.

SAM

Here they come.

CLOVER

I hope they pull this off.

Victor and the Twister Twins walk down the runway wearing their spy uniforms. Professor Plunket's jaw drop and the Spies are surprised that they are wearing their spy uniforms.

CLOVER

Boys what the heck?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well since yesterday you girls fall asleep in the living room and so we decide to wear these.

PROFESSOR PLUNKET

And which are prefect, this is what boys their ages are into, they enjoy action and adventure and which Sam, Clover and Alex all get A's.

ALEX

Well that is a odd turn of events.

TYLER TWISTER

At least I am not wearing a skirt.

CLOVER

It's a kilt.

Mandy starts to cry in defeat and Mimi comes up to the Spies and the boys to congratulate them.

THE END


End file.
